Snowbert the Polar Bear
Snowbert the Polar Bear is Boris's cousin who lives in the North Pole. He used to be lonely until he found friendship with Sidney. Physical Appearance He is a polar bear who looks like his relative Boris. The difference is that he is coloured white and has a purple nose. Personality Because he lives all alone, he used to play by himself until his friend Sidney arrived. He is also a friend of other animals such as Thelma and has a good relationship. He usually dislikes Hercule Mustache's moaning and groaning. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear (first appearance) Season 2 * The Story of Hercule Mustache Season 3 * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend Gallery Animation Opening Song 1M.jpg Theme 6.jpg|Snowbert in the opening song. Opening Song 1N.jpg Ep 4 5.jpg Ep 4 6.jpg|Snowbert playing dominoes Ep 4 7.jpg Ep 4 8.jpg Ep 4 9.jpg Ep 4 10.jpg Ep 4 11.jpg Ep 4 12.jpg Ep 4 13.jpg Ep 4 15.jpg Ep 4 16.jpg Ep 4 18.jpg Ep 4 19.jpg|Snowbert meets Sidney for the first time. Ep 4 21.jpg Ep 4 22.jpg Ep 4 24.jpg Ep 4 30.jpg Ep 4 31.jpg Ep 4 32.jpg Ep 4 33.jpg Ep 4 34.jpg Ep 4 35.jpg Ep 4 36.jpg Ep 4 37.jpg Ep 4 39.jpg Ep 4 41.jpg Ep 4 43.jpg Ep 4 44.jpg Ep 4 46.jpg Ep 4 48.jpg Ep 4 49.jpg Ep 4 50.jpg Ep 4 51.jpg|Sidney...... Ep 4 52.jpg|Sidney......!! Ep 4 53.jpg|Sidney......!!!! Ep 4 54.jpg|SIDNEY!!!!! Ep 4 55.jpg|Snowbert sad, because he can't find Sidney. Ep 4 56.jpg|Snowbert and Sidney can't find each other during the winter. Ep 4 57.jpg Ep 4 59.jpg Ep 4 60.jpg Ep 4 61.jpg Ep 4 62.jpg Ep 4 64.jpg Ep 30 2.jpg Ep 30 3.jpg Ep 30 4.jpg Ep 30 5.jpg Ep 30 6.jpg Ep 30 7.jpg Ep 30 8.jpg Ep 30 31.jpg Ep 30 33.jpg Ep 30 34.jpg Ep 30 35.jpg Ep 30 37.jpg Ep 30 39.jpg Ep 30 40.jpg Ep 30 41.jpg Ep 30 42.jpg Ep 30 44.jpg Ep 30 46.jpg Ep 30 48.jpg Ep 30 49.jpg Ep 30 50.jpg Ep 30 52.jpg Ep 30 53.jpg Ep 30 54.jpg Ep 30 55.jpg Ep 30 56.jpg Ep 30 57.jpg Ep 30 59.jpg Ep 30 60.jpg Ep 30 62.jpg Ep 62 11.jpg|Snowbert argues with Sidney Ep 62 19.jpg Books Snowbert Book Cover.jpg|Book cover of Snowbert the Polar Bear. Trivia * He and Sidney are friends. In real life, a polar bear usually hunts for seals and walruses. * Despite his only diet is for fish and being equivalent to vegetarians, fish are actually carnivore chow. Also, Snowbert is actually a carnivore. * His name is a pun on "snowball" and the name "Robert". In Brazilian Portuguese, his name translates to "snowball". * Despite having a pink tongue in the series, a polar bear in real life has a purple tongue. * He shares similar characteristics with Eeyore from "Winnie the Pooh". Both have very similar voices and share their names ("Igor") in their respective languages (European Portuguese and neutral Spanish). Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of the North Pole Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Bears Category:Visitors of the Zoo